Spider Man: Spidey-Verse Harem
by jmancox0409
Summary: Peter Parker,Earth 616, must travel the Spidey-Verse and save his different versions of himself. "I HAVE TO DO WHAT!"-Peter said. Summary is bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back from a unexpected break. I knew it's been waaaay to long for me to say for that I must apologize. But not anymore from now on I will try to upload once a day but if not well I'm screwed. Okay you're probably asking yourself what is he talking about for this story. Well I just read a comic about the Spider Verse. So I decided to make a fanfiction about it. Instead of males they will be females.**

 **This is a INTRODUCTORY chapter to this story**

 **Chapter 1: Into the Spider-Verse.**

Peter Parker of Earth 616 was swinging around the Queens with headphones in his ears listening to his favorite song "Amazing Spider-Man".

"Ah nothing feels better than swinging around with the wind going through my hair" Peter said.

'I don't know how that is possible since I'm wearing a mask'Peter thought

"WE NEED TO STOP THIS MENACE AT ONCE" JJJ said yelling through his giant monitor.

"AAH" Peter yelled as he fell down hitting some birds.

The birds pooped on Peter head and flew away. "Hey you better come back and wash this" Peter yelled.

Peter sighing and looking at JJJ big moniter listening him to him talk.

"SPIDER MAN IS A MENACE. HE SWINGING AROUND NEW YORK CITY WITH A MASK." JJJ paused for a moment

"THERE IS A ROBBERY IN PROGRESS AT THE NATIONAL BANK" JJJ yelled

"Welp it's time to swing into action" Spider man paused and said "Heh get it 'swing' because I'm Spider Man".

Spider Man paused for a moment and just took off.

 **AT THE BANK**

Kingpin's goons were walking out of the bank "Man that was almost to easy".

One of the goons smack him him the back of the head.

"Hey what the hell was that for" Goon 1 asked.

"Are you are moron or something you never say it was too easy" Goon 2 said.

"Well i don't see Spider Man around here. Do you?" Goon 1 asked

"Did someone say Spider-Man" Peter said.

Peter swang over the top of the robbers, using his web shooters to grab the bags and throw them back into the bank.

"Hey I told you didn't I" Goon 2 said.

"Shut up and just spray him" Goon 1 said as he grab his machine gun and started firing.

"Hey" Spider Man said as he started to avoid the bullets.

"I thought you didn't play with guns" Spidey said.

"We don't but we need them for you" Goon 2 said as they keep firing.

'I need to end this quick but I get hit by one' Peter thought.

Peter shoot his web shooter at the muzzle of the gun and the Goons couldn't fire anymore. The robbers tried to run away and they didn't get to far before Spider Man wrapped them to a pole and tie them up.

"Welp that took care of that" Peter said.

The police finally showed and saw that the robbers were already captured.

"Thanks Spidey" one of the officers said.

"No problem just trying to my job" Peter said.

"Wait." one the said and Peter stopped before he could swing away."Is that bird poop on you head" the officer said chuckling.

"Shut up" Peter said as swinged away as he could the officers laughing at his situation.

"That bird is so going to pay" Peter said as he swang back to his apartment.

 **Peter's Apartment**

"Aw Home Sweet Home" Peter said as he started to take off his mask and suit.

He heard something open in his apartment and he looked to see a portal opening.

Not nothing who he could be, he did the smartest thing he could do.

Grab his suit and haul ass to the bathroom to prepare himself.

'Okay Peter process the situation. Someone or something opened a portal and is walking through your apartment no big sweat' Peter thought.

"Peter" someone said.

'Wait I know that voice' Peter thought.

He came out of the bathroom and saw Julia carpenter this Earth Madame Web.

"Julia what are you doing here" Peter asked.

"No time for questions just follow me" Julia said as she walked through the portal.

'It's got to be important to think that Julia is worried about it' Peter thought as he followed.

 **Madame Web's Dimension**

"Peter. This is important" Julia said seriously.

"Okay what's going on" Peter asked.

"The Spider-Verse is falling apart as we speak" Julia said opening many portals to show many Spiders disappearing.

"Woah what's going to on" Peter asked.

"You Spider Man something has happened to multiple Spider Mans from different realities are disappearing leaving girls in their place" Julia said.

"Okay so?" Peter said.

"Well Peter there can not just be one Spider-MAN in the I need you to make sure that doesn't happen" Julia said.

"Okay so what do I need to do" Peter asked ready to help.

"I need you FUCK them Peter. Like FUCK them real good!" Julia said with a smirk

Peter stopped and process that for a minute and he fainted

*Sigh* "I knew that would have happened." Julia said.

 **Well that's the end to a very interesting story tell me who you want to see first. In the vast multiverse that is the SPIDER-VERSE**

 **Thank you and GOODNIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back I told you that I'll make a chapter my goal is make a chapter every day until summer break. I won't stop there I want to take short breaks to work on my driving stuff and other don't forget I'm a Junior(almost Senior) in high school so cut me some slack**

 **Okay so I picked Maria** **O'Hara aka Miguel O'Hara from the year 2099. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 2:To the Future(** **Maria** **O'Hara)**

Julia tried to wake up Peter for the past 4 hours and she was tired of waiting. So he grab a bucket of cold water and dumped it on his head.

"AHH. What the hell was that for" Peter yelled.

"I been trying to wake you up for the past 4 hours" Julia said.

"Oh. Okay so what was this mission again" Peter asked.

"Okay let me give you the short version. The multiverse is failing, spider-man are turning into spider-girls so I need you to stop it" Julia said.

"I got that part. What was the part about me banging them" Peter asked.

"Oh that well to save the multiverse you need to bang your different versions of yourself to save the multiverse" Julia said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I can't bang myself that got to be insect somewhere right" Peter said.

 **In the place far away**

Deadpool was having sex with his female self and he sneeze.

"You okay baby" Lady Deadpool asked

"Yeah I'm cool. Now flip over so that way I can pull your hair and fuck you real good" Deadpool said with authority.

 **Back in Julia's Dimension**

 **"** Okay maybe it might be, but I don't want the universe to start falling apart. Do you?" Julia asked.

"No" Peter said, grunted.

"Okay good now listen I'm sending you to the world of 2099. Why? Well because you and Miguel or Maria now are the closest to one another so I'm sending you there" Julia told him

"Okay I'm ready" Peter said ready to take on the multiverse.

"Good" Julia said as she open a portal to the world of 2099 and Peter stepped through and swang to find Maria and to end this quickly.

"*SIGH* I wish he was more cooperated" Julia said with a blush as she started to rub her vagina.

"You better hurry back Peter" Julia said as she closed the portal.

 **In the world of 2099**

Peter was swinging around trying to find Maria but with little success.

"Where would I find a Spider-Women" Peter asked himself.

He heard an explosion at the top of a skyscraper.

"Well no time to think. It looks like a job for Spider-Man" Peter said as zipped to the top of the building.

'Heh now my chance to finally get him all to myself' someone thought in the shadows as she followed Peter

 **At the top of the building**

Peter was at top of the building and thought where is the explosion.

He looked around looking for clues but couldn't find any. When suddenly he heard a web begin shoot out and wrapping around arms and legs.

"Okay who ever did this. This is so not cool" Peter yelled.

"Oh but Peter I thought me and you were friends" someone said. Peter heard the voice from behind him and he blushed realizing it isn't Miguel anymore it Maria O'Hara now standing in his place. She still had the original suit on expect not she had C-cup breast and he could see her long hair flowing in the wind.

"Oh hi Maria. I see you got me all tied up here but I was wondering if you can let me go" Peter asked politely.

"You see Peter I can't not until I get rid of this heat that I'm in right now" Maria said as he removed her's and Peter's mask and she started to make out with him. Peter was in shock and thought 'it's just like Silk'. Peter tried to pull away but every time he tried to Maria pulled him forward harder toward herself.

They took a breather and looked at each other. Maria had looks of lust in her eyes while Peter had looks of worry that Maria might make a mistake.

"Let's see what little Spider is hiding underneath his suit" Maria said as she to pull down his pants.

"Wait Maria"Peter tried to warn her but it was already to late.

 ***LEMON WARNING***

His foot long member smacked her in the face and she was shocked at first but was just more entranced by the huge member. She grabbed it first rubbing it up and down slowly but made Peter more anxious to cum.

'Why is she so good at this' Peter thought trying to hold it in.

"Oh Peter don't hold it in release it. Release it on my face and my breast" She said as she grab his large testicles and started to squeeze them and suck on them to try to get the cum out.

Peter couldn't hold it anymore and release his biggest orgasm he has ever had in his life. He looked down and he release he covered Maria with his cum. He tried to say sorry but he could see Maria lick all of the cum off her body and she looked like she was getting addicted to it.

"That was the best thing that I ever had in my life but the fun not over yet Peter" Maria said as she started to let down her pants to reveal her dripping pussy.

"Wait before you do this. Are you sure you want to go through this" Peter asked her.

"Peter i wouldn't have gone this far if I wasn't ready" Maria said. She lowered herself on Peter's member and screamed as she lose her virginity that day.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Okay? I feel better than ever" Maria said with newfound energy as she started to bounce up and down on his dick. Her pussy was so tight and so perfect that it feel like it was almost made for him to fuck Maria and to call her his.

Peter with newfound strength and determination broke through Maria's webs and he grabbed her waist slamming into her, pounding in her like a jackhammer.

"OH PETER" Maria said as she loved the way Peter was pounding her.

"Maria I'm cumming" Peter said ready to release a valley of cum into Maria's pussy.

"Me too 's cum together" Maria said as she kissed him.

They release at the same time and Peter filled her up like a balloon and Maria was loving it drooling and with hearts in her eyes.

"Peter I love you" Maria said as she passed out.

 ***LEMON END***

"Glad that was over was intense" Peter said panting.

'But why isn't she changing back' Peter thought. Peter went to go check on Maria. A portal opened up and revealing Madame Web in a revealing position.

Peter blushing and asked "Julia what are you doing"

"Peter we need to talk" Julia said with her pussy still revealing

 **Wow that was a good chapter if I say so myself. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. Tell me who else you want to see in the multiverse harem**

 **Here are my ideas:**

 **Black Cat with the symobite**

 **Mary Jane as Spider Man**

 **and Gwen Stacy as Spider Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back I told you that I'll make a chapter my goal is make a chapter every day until summer break. I won't stop there I want to take short breaks to work on my driving stuff and other don't forget I'm a Junior(almost Senior) in high school so cut me some slack**

 **Today Lucky Winner is: White Tiger(Ava Ayala) as White Spider. Now I had to question myself what would her costume look like. So I decided to go with Spider-Man's Future Foundation suit.**

 **Chapter 3: What happened to Ava?(White Spider)**

"Okay Julia you can stop masturbating now" Peter said while he put his hands over his eyes

Julia realize Peter was there and stopped,blushing and saying "When did you get here?" Julia asked.

"Not that long ago, but can you please explain why you were masturbating and why after I had sex with a female Spider did they not change back to their male counterparts" Peter asked.

"Well the first question is easy, I was horny. The second question is a little more harder to explain" Julia said.

"Well please explain" Peter said.

"Okay what I think happened was when you went into that dimension your genes were changed to a person during that dimension so I think that's what happened" Julia lied, you see the real reason is that she forced all of the male Spiders into females for amusement expect Peter since she loves him but he doesn't need to know that.

"Okay I guess that makes sense. Okay since I can't change them back is there really a point of me still doing this." Peter asked.

"Don't you want to bang hot women Peter" Julia asked.

"I would be lying if I said no" Peter said

"Good okay listen here is your next assignment I want you to visit Ava Ayala in a different world where is taking on the world as Spider Man or aka known as the White Spider" Julia told him.

"Wait. I thought I would be you know banging myself" Peter said.

"Let me reexplain than I want you restore the balance. By doing that you have to have sex with your female counterparts and different people who have gotten Spider powers by symbiote, or you not existed or maybe you even dying in that dimension" Julia told him

"Wait wait wait what do you mean by me dying?" Peter asked.

"Oh would you look at the time. It's time for you to go" Julia said as she opened a portal to Ava's world.

"Wait Julia!" Peter yelled as he feel through the portal,

"You'll thank me later" Julia said as she closed the portal.

 **White Spider's Dimension**

"I am getting really tired of this" Peter said as he was falling through the sky.

He looked around and saw the Empire State Building and he shoot his web to the building and propelled himself towards the building landing sideways on building. He turned around and looked at New York.

"Doesn't look anymore different from my world. I probably should go look around just to be sure" Peter said as he swinged away not realizing that someone was watching him.

"Who the hell was were they in Peter's old costume. They probably took it from his grave. They will pay" the person growled, swinging after them.

 **Elsewhere**

Peter was swinging around trying to find Ava but again to no success.

"Why can't I ever just find them. Like 'Hey Peter here I am' but no I have to find them the hard way" Peter said as he landed on the building crouched, looking around wondering where is Ava.

"SPIDEY-SENSE" Peter said as he avoided claws.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you better return that suit" the person said.

Peter got to get a closer look at the person attacking him. It was Ava! She was wearing his old Future Foundation Suit except it was all-white and she had claws coming out.

"Wait Ava it's me Peter" Peter told her.

Ava growled and said "No you're not. Peter died six months ago and it was all my fault. I guess I have to kill you now.

'Wait I died' Peter thought but he didn't have much time before she started swiping her claws at him trying to hit him.

"Hold still" Ava said wondering how is he avoiding my hits.

'Wait I knew how to show here I'm the real Peter' Peter thought.

"Ask me a question that only the real Peter would know" Peter asked.

"Okay if you are the real. I want to know what is my true name and what I was before the White Spider" Ava said.

"You are Ava Ayala, the White Tiger which is funny how you went from a Tiger to a Spider. hey that rhyme" Peter said as he looked back at Ava and he realized she was crying.

"Hey why are you crying" Peter asked. She didn't say anything all she did was lift up his mask and she kissed,HARD. Peter was shocked but he accepted the kiss back with full force.

They made out for 5 minutes before Ava pulled away and asked "How are you still alive. I watched you die."

"Well you see I'm from a different dimension from your own. I'm alive but I'm dead in this world. What happened?" Peter asked.

Ava started crying realizing it's not her Peter but she told him what happened "We were fighting Goblin and we were losing. You decided to give up your life for the greater good. You took Goblin's bombs and exploded all of them killing you and Goblin off. I was in shock, I cried for days on end and I decided to let your legacy died. I took on the mantle as Spider Man. To New York I am the White Spider" Ava said.

Peter was shocked to hear that story and moved by what Ava did. He smiled and hugged Ava tightly as she kept on crying into Peter's shoulder wanting to be held by him for a long time.

Ava stopped and looked at Peter with a lustful grin. "You know you said that you wanted to take my virginity" Ava said. Peter remember telling her that and sighed knowing what was coming next

 ***LEMON WARNING***

Ava pinned him down with lust in her eyes ready to dominate Peter.

"Ava you better slow down or else you would hurt yourself" Peter told her but she didn't listen as she already pulled his pants revealing his foot long member to Ava.

Ava drooled at the sight of it. She took about 8 inches into her mouth and was sucking like a vacuum on high, she wanted to get what she wanted. Peter groaned and panted as he felt Ava's skillful tongue and mouth work into high gear.

"UGH" Peter grunted as release his load into Ava's mouth. She held it there for a couple of seconds,swallowing his load in front of him. Opening her mouth to reveal that she indeed swallow it all. This made Peter get hard again at the sight. Ava got on top of him grinding her covered pussy on his dick.

Ava couldn't take anymore and took off her pants and panties reveal she has been leaking ever since she saw him. Ava slowly lowered herself onto Peter's dick. Peter asked "are you sure you want to do this". "Peter I wanted to do this since I first saw you" Ava said as she kissed on the lips slamming down on his cock, breaking her hymen. Ava cried and moaned at the same time when she broke it.

"Are you okay" Peter asked.

"Never better. In fact I never felt more alive" Ava said as she started to speed up.

Peter started to move back at equal thrust to match Ava, but that was impossible since her instincts took over and made her a wild animal,literally. Peter grunted ready to release his load in Ava.

Ava realizing that Peter was close started to speed up to make Peter cum faster.

"I'm cumming" Peter and Ava said as they release at the same time. Ava was full to the brim with sperm and Peter was spent.

 ***LEMON END***

Ava looked down and looked at Peter before kissing him and falling asleep. Peter fell asleep as well.

They looked up and Peter said "I have to go". Ava held him saying "I lost you once,I'm not losing you again".

"Ava let go" Peter said. "No I'm not letting you go" Ava yelled.

Peter looked up and saw the portal sucking Peter and Ava through.

 **Madame Web's Dimension**

"Ah I see you picked up a hitchhiker while you were there Peter" Julia said with a smirk.

"I don't want to talk about it" Peter said as he looked down seeing Ava purring on him like a cat even though she was a Spider now and they hiss.

 **That is the end of this wonderful chapter of the** **story. I hoped you enjoyed**

 **Suggestions so far:**

 **X-23 with Venom** **symboite**

 **Mary Jane as Spider Man**

 **Black Cat with Venom** **symboite**

 **Gwen Stacy as Spider Girl**

 **Mary Jane with Carnage symboite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back what is up. I been busy with school and all of that jazz but i will say this I appreciate all of the love and support this series has gotten. I was shocked by all of the positive reviews of this and all i have to say is Thank you. But besides that let's get right into the story.**

 **Today Lucky Winner is: X-23(Laura Kinney) with the black symbiote or as you may more likely knew Venom. I found a really good image of X-23 with the symbiote on pintrest you should go check it out.**

 **"** I really don't know how to explain this" Peter said as he looked down and see White Spider purring.

*SIGH*"You really should be careful of taking back people from different dimensions" Julia said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Well you see when you take back people from different dimensions you alter the web. Take a look" Julia said.

Peter looked at the web and he really didn't see any changes, but he looked closely at the dimension that the White Spider came from and he was shocked at what happened. It just disappeared. POOF. BAM. Gone. Almost as if like never existed.

"What happened" Peter asked.

"You see that Spider-Man or Women disappeared from that dimension so did that dimension" Julia said calmly.

Ava heard and started to worry and asked Madame Web a question,"Will this mean I disappear as well?" Ava asked with a worried look.

"No as long as you stay here. You will be fine and not disappear" Julia said.

Ava said and started purring again. Peter sighed not knowing what to do at that point and time.

"Julia what is my next mission" Peter asked her.

"Well I'm glad you asked you're next mission is: X-23" Julia said.

"But she doesn't have an Spider powers" Peter said.

"Oops sorry I forgot to add she has the Venom symbiote as well" Julia added.

Peter wide-eyed and his face turned white.

"What" Julia asked

"Are you serious?! I can't go to that universe X-23 is Logan daughter plus she has the Venom symbiote. No way in hell am I going to that universe" Peter adamantly told her.

"Listen Peter you have no choice besides she docile in this universe. You don't want to see her on Earth-123" Julia said with a shiver.

"What happened" Peter said.

"Don't asked besides it's your time to go" Julia said as she opened a portal to X-23 world.

"Wait" Peter said as he was pushed through a portal.

"i wasn't done cuddling with him you bitch" Ava said she pulled out her claws.

Julia gave Ava a Spider-Man plushie. Ava blushed and she kissed the thing saying "I love you Peter".

"Good luck Peter, because I sure I'm going to need it" Julia said

 **X-23 World**

Peter yelled through the sky again. 'Hm deja-vu' Peter thought.

Peter swang to a close by building and looked around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary except for the fact that no one was in New York City.

"Where is everyone" Peter asked.

"Well there is no time to think about that I have to find X-23" Peter said.

Peter swinged away from the building. A person with a black suit landed on the building.

" ** _FOOD_** " the person said as they swinged after Peter.

 **Elsewhere**

"I still haven't found anyone. What the hell is going on" Peter asked.

Peter didn't realize that someone was behind him. Their claws were ready to kill before something inside the creature told them to stop"

" **MUST FEED** " the creature growled.

Peter stopped and looked behind him and saw Venom expect it was female and had her Adamantium claws ready to kill Peter. Peter jumped away from Laura since he knew it was her.

"Laura it's me Peter you know Your Friendly Neighbor-Hood Spider Man" Peter told her hoping she remember her.

" _ **PETER PARKER**_ " she said.

"Yes Laura it's me. Try to fight the symbiote" Peter asked her.

 ** _"_** _ **CAN'T MUST BREED**_ " Laura said.

'Oh no' Peter thought.

Laura jumped on top of him and the symbiote crawled backed and revealed Laura's face full of tears.

"Peter I missed did you leave me" Laura asked.

"I'm sorry Laura, but you know the business of me being Spider-Man" Peter lied trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Well I'm glad you're back. Now I can finally lose my virginity" Laura said with lustful eyes.

"Wait what" Peter said

*SIGH* "I guess i can't be shock you have been gone for 5 years" Laura said calmly

'What the hell is going on in this world' Peter thought.

"I guess I have to reexplain it to you. 5 years ago you promised me you would take my virginity. We were in the middle of kissing when you got a call from the Avengers. They said we need you help Thanos is attacking again. You kissed me goodbye and you were gone. I waited so long for you that I took the Venom symbiote you had and i bonded with it" Laura explained to me.

Peter was shocked about this why did it take him and the Avengers 5 years to beat Thanos. It only him and the Avenger 5 months something is wrong here.

"Okay I see but what happened to the people" Peter asked.

"You see after the Avengers left. Green Goblin released a toxin into the air and slowly but surely people started to die. I was lucky since I had the symbiote it protected me from the toxin. I found Goblin and killed him for killing all of those innocent people" Laura said.

Peter was pissed at Goblin but was sad because Laura has been here all by herself for 5 years for nobody to talk to.

"Well I won't leave you ever again" Peter told her.

"Good because you won't leave until I'm pregnant" Laura told him.

 ***LEMON WARNING***

Laura ripped his pants with his claws to reveal his foot long started to drool and wanted to taste him so bad but she wanted to tease him first.

She kissed Peter. Peter was horny as hell he wanted to fuck Laura he put his penis to her vagina ready to put it in.

"Not yet" Laura said.

Laura used her symbiote to create a tentacle to grab Peter's member and rub him up and down. Peter groaned and he wanted to release his load into Laura. Laura's tentacle squeezed Peter's member to keep his load in.

Laura went down to Peter's member and kissed it. She wanted to Peter's balls first, she licked them and sucked them to make them wet. Peter wanted to cum but her tentacle was still wrapped around his penis and he was in pain.

"Laura please" Peter groaned.

"Just one more thing Peter" Laura said.

She started to suck on his member. Peter was in shock, her tongue was so good. It felt like she done this before.

"How are you so good" Peter asked

"Hey a girl gets lonely" Laura said as she finished sucking on his member.

"Peter do you know why I squeezed your member" Laura said.

Peter shaked his head no and Laura said "I want to get pregnant with your baby Peter"

Peter was scared for her, she was by herself for a long time and she probably wasn't thinking correctly.

"Laura you don't want to risk your future for me" Peter told her.

"No! I need this I waited to long for this. I wanted your child Peter. Let me have this" Laura said as she slammed down on Peter's member breaking her hymen.

"AAH!" Laura screamed as she was crying not in pain but in bliss finally losing her virginity to the one that she loved the most.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute" Laura said as they waited to continue.

Laura started to move back and forth meaning she is ready. Peter started to slam into her, hitting her womb multiple times and she was screaming like a banshee. She moaned as she felt Peter slamming into her feeling like he was going Mach 1 into felt lighter all of sudden she look down and saw the street. She looked behind her and saw Peter thrusting into her while he held her, he held her legs to her body thrusting into her hard. She started to moan and so did he. He wanted to continue like forever but he had to get back. So Peter went faster and faster into her.

"Laura I'm cumming" Peter said while he felt his balls churn

Laura didn't say anything she was far to gone to say anything. She felt Peter starting to cum and he came a lot. So much that Laura's stomach started to bulge out. She already looked pregnant and she rub her stomach glad she finally has a little one inside her.

"I love you Peter" Laura said with heart-shaped eyes.

"I love you too" Peter said to Laura.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Peter was ready to go back and he decided to bring Laura with him. He couldn't let her be in this world by herself and especially with a child in her stomach now. Peter held her bridal-style and was ready to go back.

A portal opened and he went through not expecting to see what he saw.

 **Julia's Dimension**

He came through and saw White Spider and Julia 69ing.

"What the hell happened when I was gone" Peter asked.

 **Well that is the end of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. Anyway add more suggestions I have a list on me that I put all of the suggestions on. I will not put in this story not unless you want to see who has been picked and who hasn't but please do not say charterers that other people have put.**

 **Anyway love you guys. Goodbye.**


	5. AN

**A/N**

 **I wanted to get this out for a while but for a little while until i fix my computer. I will not post on fanfiction. If you guys think I have stopped. I haven't, I actually have the chapters. I just have to post them until my computer is fix I have decided to post on Wattpad**

 **Here is my Wattpad: https//user/TheUnlimited20**

 **I'm so sorry for the people who wanted to see more stories for Fanfiction. Wait for a little bit more or don't. I'm sorry**


End file.
